


Eros

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cupid!Killua, Gonkillu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Festival, Love at First Sight, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: Gon goes to the annual love festival, he thinks it’s pretty boring until he sees a stray arrow.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Red Arrow-whoever it hits make the individual more confident about their feeling  
> Black arrow-alone forever  
> Yellow Arrow-the person is content  
> Blue Arrow-wipes memories
> 
> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts.

“Come on Gon, we’re going to be late”, Mito called from downstairs. A few moments later a spiky-haired preteen practically flew downstairs. “Are you ready?”, the ginger woman asked. 

“Mmhmm”, was all the raven preteen said as he made his way to the door. Tonight was the annual love festival on whale island, Gon wasn’t really interested in the festival until now. He would usually sit around the house with his grandmother, and waited for Mito to bring him some treats from the vendors. But this year with all the fuss about the event, he wanted to see what was so special about it. He and his aunt bid his grandmother goodbye and left for the festival.

The walk into town wasn’t long, Gon saw many people heading towards the same destination, a few fell into step with him and Mito. “So Gon you finally coming to the festival?”, a woman asked him, he knew her from the local farmers market.

“Yea”, Gon placed tanned hands behind his head, “I wanted to see what all the fuss was about“. 

“Be careful”, the woman continued. “You might fall in love”, she winked and walked ahead. He would take that with a grain of salt, he was only thirteen no time for love, at least not now. But that was the idea of the love festival, many people would go, fall in love or confess their love. Gon had met almost everyone on whale island and no one had quite caught his eye so he doubted that he would be in either. 

The streets of the town were filled with vendors, most selling treats in cute shapes like hearts, others telling fortunes about love. The buildings were decorated with red and pink lights that gleamed beautifully in the night sky. Most businesses had closed early for the night’s festivities, so there were more people in the streets than any other given night.

There was something in the air that Gon couldn’t quite put his finger on but he would let it go for the time being. He saw many of the residents socializing, and a few were cuddled up displaying their love for the world to see. The festival had started, “Mito-San, I’m about to get my fortune read”, Gon said as he started towards the vendor. “And maybe a snack”

“Okay sweetie”, Mito said, with that, he continued to the vendor who was reading fortunes. 

There wasn’t much of a line at the small trailer, Gon assumed most people would have already asked about their love fortunes in previous years, the reason for the lack of line. When he walked into the rundown trailer, there was a man sitting at a table with a cheap crystal ball. Gon instincts told him that this was anything but a real fortune teller but he was already in the trailer and it was rude to leave now. So he took a seat instead, the man reached out his hand for Gon to place his hand in the mysterious man’s hand. Gon obliged and waited for the man to tell him some crazy fortune. “You will find love”, was all the man said and released Gon’s hand. “That’ll be 5 bucks”, Gon could’ve laughed at the man’s lack of enthusiasm. He was sure the man was a hoax but he thought he would get more of an explanation than a handful of words. But he fished the money from his pockets and handed it to the man, with that he left the trailer. 

_ ‘That was the stupidest thing I ever spent 5 dollars on”,  _ Gon thought to himself. He tucked his hands into his pockets and made his way down the street. There was a vendor that Golden eyes saw children running over to, he wanted to check it out himself. 

The vendor in question was giving out sugar cookies cut in the shapes of hearts complimented with red, pink, and white frosting. “Would you like one young man?”, the man running the small trailer asked him. 

“Yes please”, Gon spoke, “but can I get one without all the pink and red”. The man gave Gon a look in disbelief but he held up one finger and disappeared from view and came back with a small paper bag and handed it to the young teen. Gon opened it to see a heart-shaped cookie with white and light blue frosting on it.  _ ‘It’s actually cute’, _ he thought to himself. 

After roaming around the streets, the tanned teen thought it was better to make his way back to Mito. He saw her in the distance and began to walk in that direction until out of the corner of his eye he saw a red arrow fly into an unsuspecting man, it disappeared on contact with the man. Seconds later the man was locking lips with the woman next to him. Gon almost dropped his cookie at the sight, “what the hell?”, he said under his breath. He saw a nearby rather happy woman be hit with a black arrow and her mood did a complete 180, from seemingly happy to upset. Gon tracked the arrows coming to the forest, he wanted to see what was going on, but first.

He ran over to Mito, “did you see the arrows?”, he asked her, trying to catch his breath. She tilted her head slightly to the side, in question. Gon could see by the look on the older woman’s face she was clueless to what he was saying. “Forget it”, he said, “I’m about to go into the forest for a second”, that was where the arrows were coming from. 

“Okay don’t miss the fireworks though”, Mito told him. He gave her a nod and began to walk in the direction of the heavily dense forest. As he walked he could see arrows in the air hitting attendees of the festival, some moods changing depending on the color of the arrow while others were hit and continued as though nothing happened. 

The forest was empty, which is to be most expected since about 90 percent of the island’s population was in town celebrating the activities. Gon noticed the arrows had halted for a moment so tracking the source was a bit difficult, not to add the darkness. The moon was full tonight but with the density of the treetops, it was difficult for the light to find the forest floor. Gon had managed to find a clearing but he had totally lost track of the arrows. 

He looked up at the sky, looking for an arrow to give away its origin. “What are you looking for kid?”, Gon heard a voice call out. He turned his head to the voice and sitting on a tree branch he saw a young boy with fluffy white curls playing with a yo-yo. He was lost in words, he was choked up on the boy’s beauty, the boy was giving off a blue aura from the moonlight hitting his features just right. “Can you not speak?”, the boy asked. He turned his head towards some blue eyes to meet Gon’s golden ones. Gon had been struck with something and he was unsure if he had lost all senses. Until the mysterious boy stretched out his arm, where a bow materialized into the pale hands and he hooked the string into his pointer and middle finger and pulled back towards his ear where a blue arrow materialized and he pointed it in the direction of the teen standing below him. 

“Wait!”, Gon had found his words but the boy had already released the arrow, he had barely dodged the arrow. “I said wait”. 

“You said it too late”, the bow disappeared and the boy went back to playing with his yo-yo. “And how can you even see me or my arrows?”

“I don’t know”, Gon didn’t know how he saw the arrows when everyone else either didn’t see them or was ignoring them completely. “Who are you, anyway?”, Gon got straight to the point, “And were the one shooting those magic arrows at everyone” 

“Yes and I’m Cupid’s apprentice but the names Killua” 

_ ‘Cupid, the god of love’ _ , Gon thought to himself. “Well why are you here”, Gon knew it was a stupid question because it was quite obvious but he still wanted to ask. 

“The love festival is today, isn’t it?”, Blue eyes grew wide as if he had come on a wrong day. 

“Yes it’s today”, how could the apprentice of Cupid not be sure of the day, “don’t you do this every year?”, Gon asked.

“Nope”, Killua gave a quick response, “This is my first year”, he said, still concentrating on the yo-yo in his hand. 

“Well what are those arrows for?”, Gon wanted to know why people were getting hit by them. 

“Work, idiot, it is my job to make people fall in and outta love”, Killua said as he explained the different colors and their specific powers. Gon listened carefully to the boy explained the different arrow colors and what they to an individual. 

“What about ‘love at first sight’, or does it not exist?”

“It exists”, Killua lifted his eyes from the yo-yo for a second. “But we have no control over it.

“Do you choose who people fall in love with?”, Gon was curious, he might get the apprentice to tell him would he fall in love and maybe even with who. The pale shook his head at this, “who does then?”

“My boss”, Killua said. 

“Well you must have access to everyone’s information”, how else could he shoot arrows at the right person. The yo-yo disappeared from the pale fingers and a book appeared instead. 

“What do you wanna know?”, Killua seemed to be slightly irritated at the constant questions but he didn’t snap at the boy below him. 

“Will I fall in love?”, Gon asked eagerly. With the question, the book opened and began to flip papers until it came to a stop. Killua was surprised that his book would take commands from someone other than him or Cupid himself. 

Killua read for a moment, “yes”, was his only answer. It put Gon in the mind of the stupid fortune teller. 

“I want to know everything”, the tanned teen huffed. Killua rolled his eyes and the words began to appear: Gon Freeces, so that was the other boy’s name.

_ How: Love at first sight _

_ Where: Forest of Whale island  _

_ Why: Predestined  _

_ When: Love Festival age: 13 _

_ Who: Killua Zoldyck  _

Killua immediately made the book disappear and looked down at the teen below him. No wonder the boy could see him and his arrows or command his book. “What did it say?”, Gon asked. His golden eyes were shining in the moonlight. 

“Nothing”, Killua lied. He apparently was a bad liar because Gon picked up on it immediately. 

“Liar, tell me”, Gon crossed his arms. He was pouting. Killua must admit the tanned teen was handsome but he didn’t want to admit that he would fall in love with him. 

“I’m not even supposed to disclose that type of information”, Killua turned to where his legs were hanging off the branch. It wasn’t exactly true but it wasn’t a lie either, while Cupid did suggest that it was probably better that he didn’t tell people who they would fall in love with, the average person couldn’t see him. 

“Hmph you just being mean”, Gon stuck his nose in the air. Killua just shrugged. “Can you at least tell me how I will know I found the right person?”.

Killua thought for a moment, that should be totally doable, “Well you just know”, Killua explained. “When you look at them you’ll be lost for words, the first time you touch them you’ll feel a shock of static, and when you embrace them you’ll arms will wrap around them perfectly”, Killua was looking at the full moon. Gon was taking in the view of the beautiful boy sitting in a tree, he was lost again. If Killua was his soulmate then when he met his true soulmate his brain would turn into mush. 

“And when you kiss them?”, Gon asked. The pale face began to turn pink, and he turned away. Killua didn’t answer so Gon decided not to press. 

“Well it looks like the festival is coming to an end”, Killua stood up on the branch, “I should be going”. Gon didn’t want the boy to leave yet, he had found someone he was interested in and it was about to end so soon. 

“Wait”, Gon had remembered the cookie the old man had given him, the white and blue detailing reminded him of the boy in the tree. He pulled the small from his pocket, examining it to make sure he didn’t crush it, the cookie was still in one piece, “Would you like a cookie before you leave?”, Killua raised an eyebrow, as he opened his mouth to speak, the cracking of fireworks echoed in the night sky. The sound startled the boy to where he lost his footing. 

Golden eyes watched the boy come plummeting down to the Earth, before Gon could think his body reacted and he caught the slightly smaller boy. When he made contact with the soft skin, a shock traveled throughout his body almost making him drop Killua. “Idiot if you’re going to catch me, don’t drop me!”, Killua’s face was blushing red. 

“If you didn’t shock me, then I wouldn't have almost dropped you!”, Gon yelled back, still holding Killua. He couldn’t help but think about how the pale boy fit in his arms, almost like he belonged in them. 

“I didn’t shock you, dummy”, Killua crossed his arms, “even though I could smite you at will”

“Yea, prove it then”

“Sure”, Killua was surprised that the boy would tempt his fate like this, “let me go first”

“No”, Gon tightened his grip on Killua. Killua let out a sigh, and Gon couldn’t help himself, he placed a small peck on the rosy cheeks. He could feel Killua practically melt in his arms. Then he knew. “It’s you!!”Gon screamed, tossing Killua into the air. 

“Oh idiot”, Killua covered his face in shame. “I hate you”

“It’s okay, fate says you’ll eventually love me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Two more days!! Then I can start working on my first multichapter story!! 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.   
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
